Shattered Dimensions
Shattered Dimensions is the thirty-seventh episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. It A Two Hour Episode. It A Spider-Man Episode With Cartoon Network Stars And Stars from X-Men, Ed Edd N Eddy, and more. Air Date May 6, 2011 Summary In a universe a man says he will never team up with a mad man. Batman go of a search for Robin (aka Jason Todd), When A Place go BOOM on Batman and he see Robin And He Says All Hope Is Doom. 25 Years Later, Eon was battling Ben 10,000 and Spider-Man 2099, when Ben goes Clockwork to send him to 20 years ago. in this time, an artifact known as the "Tablet of Order and Chaos" is shattered into pieces during a skirmish between Ben, Spider-Man, Mysterio, Zombozo, and the Spawner, causing problems with multiple realities. Azmuth calls on four versions of Ben and Spider-Man from four realities to assist him, Spider-Man, Batman, The X-Men, and Ed Edd N Eddy in bringing the realities back into balance: the 16-Year old Ben, Spider-Man, the 10 Year-old Ben, Noir Spider-Man, Ben 10,000, Spider-Man 2099, the 15-Year old Ben, And Ulitmate Spider-Man. The Bens and The Spider-Men are informed that villains in their respective universes have received enhanced powers due to the fragments of the tablet in their possession. Each villain possessing a fragment is granted power to accomplish what they desire most: defeating the Ben and Spider-Man of their respective universe. Each Ben and Spider-Man easily gains their first tablet fragment and turns it over to Azmuth. Meanwhile, Zombozo And Mysterio discovers the tablet fragment that The Two has bestowed upon The Two enables him to perform actual magic tricks. NOTE: In this episode, Ben 10,000 is 36 years old and 10-Years Old Ben has the Alien Force and Ultimate Alien aliens he unlocked in season 5 episode 1, 5, 10 and 15, and 2 season 6 episodes Time To Go Ultimate and Villains vs Ben 10. Characters *Ben Tennyson *10-Years Old Ben *15-Years Old Ben *Ben 10,000 *Spider-Man *Noir Spider-Man *Spider-Man 2099 *Ultimate Spider-Man *Batman *The X-Men **Cyclops **Angel **Jean Grey **Iceman **Beast *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Kids Next Door (Ben 10) **Number 1 **Number 2 **Number 3 **Number 4 **Number 5 *Generator Rex (Ben 10,000) *Ultimate Batman (Who Lost Robin 5 Years Ago) *Azmuth Villains *Zombozo *Mysterio *The Joker (Ultimate, 45 Years Old 40 When He Took Jason Todd's life) *Kraven the Hunter *The Spawner *Deadpool (Ultimate, 21 Years Old 16 When He Saved Jason Todd's life) *Red Hood (Ultimate, 21 Years Old 16 When He Died as Robin) *Charmcaster *Eon *Overlord *Exo Skull *Albedo *Buzz *Surgeon *Hammer *Argit (cameo) Aliens Ben used *XLR8 *Echo Echo/Ulitmate Echo Echo *Fourarms (Alien Mistransfomation Of Big Chill) *Big Chill/Ultimate Big Chill *NRG *Nanomech *Clockwork *Eon *Way Big Aliens Young Ben used *Swampfire/Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Humongusaur *Arcticguana *NRG *Clockwork x2 *XLR8 *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Fourarms (Alien Mistransfomation Of Upgrade) *Lodestar *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Eon *Way Big Aliens Ben 10,000 used *Ultimate Humongsaur *Arcticguana *Heatblast *Clockwork x2 *Diamondhead *Lodestar *Fourarms *Rath *Eon *Way Big Aliens 15-Year Old Ben used *Goop (Going For Way Big) *Echo Echo *Upchuck (Going For Humongsaur) *Rath (Going For Nanomech) *Nanomech *Lodestar *Way Big Aliens Albedo Used *Diamondhead *Swampfire *Spidermonkey *Rath *Humongsaur/Ultimate Humongsaur Quotes *Ben 10: So who is the Red Hood?﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Time travel Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes